


Awaiting

by phoenixjustice



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of the manga.</p><p>He would wait for however long it took to get her back; he couldn't stand it if he never saw her again. She...meant more to him than he first realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting

**It's a Lie - Kimihiro Watanuki, Watanuki/Yuko -** His refusal to give up on Yuko, the Witch of Dimensions, kept him in the Shop young, and alive, well beyond a normal lifespan. He would continue to wait; until the lie became reality and he had her back in his arms once more.

**What's up Guys? - Watanuki, OC, Watanuki/OC**

Singing was one of the pasttimes that they shared; their harmonious voices reaching to the tops of the heavens.

**All My Life - Fai D. Flourite**

He had lived for such a long time for someone else that he had no idea how to begin to live for himself.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
